meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Shopping Mall Part 3
Narrator: *We views the outisde of the mall!* And everything was perfect, BUT, the problem of this story came, suddenly! Groan! It's as always, yeah, yes! *We see a bike... Motorcycle maybe! And the guy who drived was shown, it's!:* Metal Cuddles: AH! This is too impossible for even me to answer what i just seen, hm! *Evil laughing!* *Suddenly, a red pig is riding behind him, and he stops right to the right of him!* Jerky: Hey, man! What's going on? Hey, dude, just replace me with only Truffles, please? Metal Cuddles: Yes, no, that's for later! But right now! Yes, this is the mall we have been searching for after for so long! I think there's people inside, but we will KILL whoever is inside our new mall for my very own creator! *Back inside!* Petunia: Yeah, this place is the best! Everything's inside is the excellent stuff just for us, guys! Cuddles: Yeah, even tho this place lacks Pizza Hut! Heh! *Stares at us!* If any of you people are tired of me mentioning Pizza Hut then you all can just kiss my butt! *Camera zooms closer to the middle door which is blocked, yes, by the wood, we hear the motor-cycle sounds!* Toothy: Hey! Did you all hear something from the outside!!!? Disco Bear: YES!? I think there's some motor-cycles outside! *Goes to the doors to check outside!* I'll gonna check it out! I have no idea where the motor-cycles comes from, but- HUH?! *Disco Bear peeps/peeks outside the door!* Disco Bear: OH! NO! EVERYBODY! We got guests! "UNFRIENDLY" Guests! *Disco Bear quickly runs to the others!* Hurry, don't just stand or sit there, let's, hide! *Disco Bear jumps and hides somewhere!* *Jerky SMASHES through the middle door, he made it, and to the right and left, it's burning, so all doors aren't blocked anymore, unfortunately!* Jerky: *The Good Gang have been hiding at Starbucks, they are ducking, with the stuff that hides them, Jerky stops driving, inside!* Hey! It's clear inside, mother-truckers! The coast is clear, losers! Come! ON! IN! Metal Cuddles: *He drives inside* Yeah, yeah, whatever! Heh, this is exactly where i wanted to stay inside, into! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! *Suddenly, a green porcupine is driving inside as well!* Pierce: Oh, this place is sweet, dudes! *A certain weasel then drives inside as well, he does a stunt and then lands there, then, a certain hyena enters as well* Hunger: *Laughs!* Metal Cuddles: Guys, we have found our perfect mall! And there's perfect stuff for all of us, right, guys? Taker: This place is cool, i hope there's some pretty girls i can take! Hunger: Or anything sweet to eat! *Chuckles!* Petunia: *Whispers to Cuddles, so, she whispers shortly, enough!* Uh-oh, Cuddles! What if they want to take me, or eat me? Cuddles: Heh, take you? Eat you? Look at you, people would like to sleep with you, well, wot? Why not? HEH! Metal Cuddles: Remember, gang! There MIGHT be others in here, if ya find some, especially if you found yet OTHER metal guys, such as me, if found then, let me kill them, ok? Jerky: Yeah, fine, sigh, bullies such as me is killing others, man! Heh! Let's search then, guys! YEAH! *Jerky is driving* OINK! Metal Cuddles: *Drives even next, after!* Ah-Hah! Pierce: *Drives* Fun idea! Hunger: *Drives* AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Taker: *Drives last!* YEE-HAW! Disco Bear: Ok, guys, the coast is clear! BUT! We have to leave this place right now, it's getting TOO dangerous! We don't have time for this! I have time to go! NOW! Cuddles: Wait a minute, so we must leave even Starbucks? Uh, NO! We can't just do it this time! Think about it, guys! For once, this place, is SOMETHING we have found that haves ALL stuff that we feels happy about! Lumpy: But those bikers are also looking awfully strong! I can't take it, anymore! Cuddles: Lumpy, we CAN take it! *Beautiful music that makes us feel strong is suddenly playing in the background!* Think about it, this is the first time where we would be able to stop running away, it COULD be if we just stayed! I'll say that we all have to stay and beat up those bullies and then we can keep Starbucks and the entire mall! Sigh, you know what, fellas? *We see the others, looking at Cuddles as he is doing this speech!* I seriously thinks that you guys, JUST, like, me, have some secret powers so that we can defeat all of them, together! LIKE! A! TEAM! Yes! Probably! Now! IF you guys agree! *Cuddles raises up his hand in the air!* For those who wants to save the mall, raise your hand up and say "COME! ON!" EVERYBODY: (Yup, not a single one disagreed, tho, btw!) "COME! ON!" Cuddles: That's my team, dudes! Disco Bear: Yeah, ya know what, Cuddles? Your right actually, and for now, i will take down those zombies outside, you others will find those bikers in here and take them down meanwhile i'm out, okay? Oh, Yeah! *Disco Bear is running outside, he is going to shoot some zombies now!* *The beautiful music stops!* Lumpy: Heck yes! *Lumpy is ready to find one of the bad guys, he runs!* Petunia: *Gets closer to Cuddles!* Cuddles, you know what i think? Sigh, i am actually proud of you to stand up like that just for our own mall, our mall, and our home! I am proud, indeed! Cuddles! Cuddles: No? Naw, *Blushes!* Heh, now when ya say so, *Is even MORE closer to Petunia!* Then, how about a little alone time together for our own memories back in you-know-when, huh? Heh! Come-on-on-on! Petunia: >:/! Knock it off! Creep! *Petunia kicks Cuddles to The Starbucks' door!* Cuddles: Ow, that actually hurt! Now, i know how Giggles feels when i treat her like that! Giggles: *Giggling, so, since she's giggling, Giggles is closer to Cuddles!* Daw, Cuddles! *Hugs Cuddles!* Sounds like ya suddenly is obviously my boyfriend, again! Cuddles: Uh? *Cuddles is blushing even more, he then stares at Petunia and gets worried!* GET OFF ME, PINKIE! *Cuddles kicks Giggles away, once, again!* *End of Part 3!* Category:Blog posts